When in New York
by Kaliwashere
Summary: Fiona and Adam run into each other at a local bar, they haven't seen each other in years. What happens when they both get completely wasted and wake up naked next to each other with rings on their fingers? Find out! Fadam story. Has some eclare, and MISFITS. M for later chapters. NOT a sequel to stranger things have happened. I don't own Degrassi or the characters, just the story.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona slipped on her strapless midnight blue dress then proceeded to strap on her black heels. She lets out a large breath and looks at herself in the mirror as she clicks on her pearl necklace. She's going out tonight with some friends, it's basically the first time she's gone out since being in New York. She's happy that she finally gets to have some time off work to spend with her family. Holly J called her about an hour ago and asked her to get dressed because they were going out to a bar. A bar was definitely not her scene but she wasn't about to pass up time that her and Holly J could actually hang out.

While fiona was doing the finishing touches on her makeup her phone rang and she saw it was Holly J. "Hey HJ, I'm almost ready." Fiona said upon picking up the call.

"I'm downstairs hurry up." Holly J sounded a little irritated but she brushed it off, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

Once downstairs and out of the lobby Fiona saw Holly J waiting outside with a taxi. They shared a small hug before entering the cab and driving off. The car ride was short and they pulled up to a biggish club called InZone, it looked a little cheesy for Fiona's tastes but she wasn't about to bash it without even going inside. Fiona went to walk to the end of the line but Holly J pulled on her wrist and they went straight to the bouncer. "We're friends with Declan Coyne." Holly J announced to the bouncer. "Code word?" He asked un-movingly. "Jarute." She answered while tapping twice on her left shoulder. The bouncer undid the velvet rope and moved aside without saying another word.

They went inside and crossed through a group of people before coming to a stair case that took them up to a more secluded area that looked over the rest of the bar and only contained a few select people. There was blue love seats scattered over the small area and a bar off to the side. A small wooden dance floor was in the middle of the area and had a small group dancing to some techno music.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Fiona commented while taking a seat next to Holly J at the bar. "I told you it wouldn't be." She then waves over the bartender. "Two shots of Vodka." Fiona eyes widened, she definitely wasn't much of a drinker, ever since the whole rehab thing years ago. Now she knew how to control and handle alcohol but she still didn't really like to drink. "HJ." She said sternly while sending her a look. "Just a few drinks, it's not going to kill you Fiona." The bartender then came back with two shots and handed them to the pair. "Fine just a few." Fiona said before grabbing the shot and downing it in three seconds flat. Tonight was going to be long...

* * *

"Hey man I'm going out to InZone! Want to come?" Adam called from the couch in the living of their loft. Eli walked in from the kitchen and took a seat next to his best friend. "No I think Clare and I are just going to stay in tonight." Eli then grabbed a bag if chips of the coffee table and propped his feet up. "Where Clare bear anyway?" Adam asked, mimicking his friends position. "She's still at work, she'll be home soon though." "I still can't believe she got a job at the New Yorker. That's amazing." Everyone was shocked that she actually landed a job there, not that she wasn't talented, but it's incredibly difficult to. Eli nodded along to his friends words since his mouth was full with chips.

"Alright well, I'll just go out and have a few drinks I won't be gone to long." Adam then bumped Eli's fist and went to his room to shower. After exiting the shower with only a towel on Adam smiled into the mirror. It's been a few years since he fully transitioned and he was happy with himself. The scars were barely visible and if he didn't tell you he was trams you might never know.

Adams outfit was already assembled on his bed and he put it on piece by piece. After slipping on some black boxers and socks he grabbed a pair of jet black slacks and buckled them on. Then went on his white button up shirt that he rolled the sleeves up three quarters and then he tied a straight black tie on. It wasn't until he was slipping on his black suede shoes that he heard the front door of the loft open. Adam quickly moused up some of the front of his hair and walked out of his room.

"Hey Clare!" He greeted with a grin as she walked down the hallway. "Adam." She responded with a small nod after walking past him to her and Eli's room. He frowned upon walking into the living room, she seemed upset. "Hey dude, what's up with her?" He asked while walking to the counter to grab his wallet. "Long day I guess, I'll figure it out after you leave." Eli truly didn't know what was wrong with his girlfriend, when she walked in she barely said a word to him. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning or whatever." Adam waves to him as he walked out the door and into the elevator.

A taxi was already waiting for him downstairs and he hopped in it as quick as possible. The ride to the club only took a few minutes and once there he went straight to the bouncer. He'd been going here long enough to figure out the code words to get into the V.I.P section. "Jarute." Adam said while tapping his shoulder twice, the bouncer moved aside and let him in. He wasted no time down below and went straight to the secluded section.

When he finally made it upstairs he took a seat at the bar and did a scan of the room while ordering a scotch. There was a few girls caught his eye but nothing worth doing a ginormous chase over. His blue eyed gaze shifted to his left when the bartender handed him his drink. When he looked over he was met some straight blonde hair. The girl looked good from behind and she was wearing a red dress that complimented her body well, so he decided to introduce himself.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Adam asks the pretty blonde. She turns to him and feels like he's seen her before but he can't put his finger quite on who she is. "That'd be great." She responded with a smile. He waved the tender over and ordered her a strawberry daiquiri before turning back to her, she seemed to be alone so it might not be to hard to converse with her.

* * *

After having a couple of drinks Fiona needed to use the restroom already. Upon entering she scrunched her nose at the revolting smell, but powered through long enough to use the bathroom, wash her hands, and leave.

Holly J was talking to an extremely attractive looking guy when she came out of the bathroom. Fiona didn't want to cause an interference in whatever her friend was trying to accomplish so she went over to one of the couches and sat down. After a few minutes of fiddling with her phone she decided on going back to the bar because she was bored. The closer she got to the pair at the bar the more familiar the guy looked. She couldn't shake off this feeling like she's seen him before.

Her friend didn't acknowledge her when she sat at the barstool next to her so Fiona took the liberty of ordering another drink on Holly J's tab. While talking to the bartender she couldn't help but notice the man was staring at her. She felt uneasy under his gaze and finally turned over to him. "Do you have a problem?" Fiona asked, weirded out by the guy. "Fi, it's me." The man said, Holly J looked between the two bewildered. When she didn't respond he spoke again. "It's me, Adam Torres." Both the girls jaws dropped, neither even recognized him.

Fiona jumped out of her chair, pushed past Holly J and brought him into a strong hug. Adam gripped back happily, it's been seven years since he's even seen her. He remembers last seeing her at her goodbye party when she was going to Rome for a year. The embrace ended abruptly when Holly J coughed to gain attention. The group shared a small laugh as they pulled apart.

"You remember Holly J." Fiona comments while pointing to her best friend. "We've become well acquainted in the past fifteen minutes." He chuckles while taking a sip out of his glass. Fiona wiggles her eyebrows at Holly J when Adam turns around to order another drink. Holly J smirks. When Adam turns back around he handa a glass to them both and handles his own. "To a great night!" He cheers, then they all clink they're glasses together, this should be fun.

* * *

_**A/N: Tell me how you like it so far, I'm doing this for the few fans I have on here. No this isnt related to my other story. ENJOY! Okay, so anyone who didnt see i reupdated more to your liking with his clothes. I take everything into consideration and will change it your needs/wants, at least most of the time.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Morning after

Adam woke up in a sweat with his head pounding. He felt like his whole body was smashed with a ton of bricks. Soon enough he regretfully sits up and groans. He doesn't even remember coming home last night, the last memory he can form is doing shots with Fiona and Holly J. His hands run through his tussled hair and he slowly opens his eyes. It takes him a minute or so to adjust to the light coming from sliding glass door where his balcony is. Once he composes himself he looks down and notices he's fully naked. Adam turns to look at the other end of the bed alarmingly and sees a mop of dark curls covering a girl's face. She's lying flat on her back with a sheet covering her bottom half but leaving her back fully exposed.

"What the hell happened last night?" He mutters darkly. Did he talk to another girl after Fiona and Holly J? He must of because there's a naked girl in his bed. How the hell did he even get home with this girl last night? If he was that drunk could he have even focused on having sex with some random chick? He was definitely naked, and from what he could see she definitely was to. They were in the same bed, clothes were tossed everywhere, the sheets were messed up, and that can only mean one thing, right?

Adam sees his red plaid boxers in the far corner of the room so he tiptoes over and slips them on with ease. Lucky for him the girl is still sleeping so he walks out of the room and shuts the door quietly. Upon walking into the living room he sees Eli sitting on the couch in black boxers, black socks, and a black Deadhand shirt, looking up at the flat screen on the wall.

"Ugh, what time is it bro?" Adam questions groggily while taking the seat next to him. "It's almost noon Rocky." Adam groans in response, he's lucky he didn't have any programming to do this week at the gaming company. Eli produces shows on Broadway so he doesn't have to work till late at night and that's only on weekends. Adams surprised how much money he makes for how little work he seems to do. Clare works Mondays through Fridays, from eight am to nine pm. She by far has the hardest work to do out of the three but she loved it so it didn't matter. Today was Tuesday so she was already at work.

"What happened last night?" Eli asks while flipping through some channels. "Your guess would be as good as mine man, the last thing I remember is doing some shots with Fiona and Holly J." He responds casually but his friend's eyes widen. "You ran into those two at InZone?" Eli totally forgot they lived here, someone told him that they did but he never seemed to see them around, which was understandable since New York is pretty big. "Yeah, from what I can remember we spent a lot of time catching up, last thing that can come to mind is all of us doing a round of shots." Adam racks his brain for any Intel on what happened the previous night but nothing comes up.

"Oh yeah and I woke up naked with some chick in my bed." He chuckles despite himself and Eli throws him a smirk. "I don't get girls attraction to you!" Eli exclaims playfully while slapping his friends arm. "It's part of the Torres charm." Adam fires back. Eli was about to respond when he suddenly froze in place. Adam waves his left hand in front of his friends face, Eli just keeps his eyes locked on it. "What no witty comeback?" Adam retorts while laughing at his friend's blank expression.

"What the hell is that on your finger?" Eli stutters out while pointing at Adams left hand. Adam looks down at this hand and becomes mortified. A wedding band is wrapped on the ring finger of his left hand. His jaw practically hits the floor. "What the hell did you do last night?" Eli tries to gain his attention but before Adam can respond they both hear a door open from the end of the hallway.

The friends lock eyes before turning to look at the hallway expectantly. The steps get closer and closer when finally the girl emerges. If it was even possible their jaws went further down. Fiona was dressed in the same dress he remembers seeing her in last night. She has her heels in her hands as she lazily struts into the living room.

Her expression is just as shocked as theirs are. Everyone looks at each other, no one brave enough to speak. Eli coughs and nudges Adam without any subtly. Adam rubs both his hands over his face before standing up from the couch and walking over to Fiona. When walking he notices she has hickeys all over her neck and collar that can only mean one thing, right?

"Fi..." Adam begins. "Adam." She sighs. "Please tell you know more about last night than I do." Eli sits awkwardly not knowing if he should let them have this conversation alone. "Depends, I remember doing some shots with you and HJ, and that's about it." She responds while pulling out a bar stool that sits at the counter. "Dammit." Adam mutters lowly.

Eli coughs and raises his hand. "May I?" He asks, the pair nods. Eli walks over to where their sitting and grabs both their hands. Adam understands what he's doing but Fiona throws him an odd look before looking down at their hands and gasping. Both have wedding bands on. "We didn't!" Fiona groans while placing her face in her hands. "It seems as if you did." Eli comments knowingly but neither responds. Fiona maintains her position and Adam just looks to his hand and fiddles with the ring.

"No offense Fiona, but aren't you kind of lesbian?" Adam and Fiona throw him a look but she sighs and responds anyway. "No I'm not, I'm pansexual." "So you love a person for who they are and gender doesn't matter to you?" Adam buts in, he remembers a girl in high-school like that a while ago. "Exactly." Fiona nods and lets out a long shaky breath.

"Okay let's go over the facts." Eli proposes and they both agree so he can continue talking. "You both don't remember anything besides getting hammered, you both woke up naked, and Fiona clearly has some hickeys…" He lets her look down before continuing. "You both have wedding rings on and don't know how they got there and the only person who might know the rest of this wild story is Holly J. I think are best bet is to call her if we want to figure anything out at all."

Fiona takes a second to fish her phone out of her hand bag before beginning to unlock her phone. As soon as the screen lights up she sees a picture of her and Adam outside of InZone. She's holding up the phone smiling, using the front camera, and he's sloppily kissing her cheek. Adam sighs after seeing the picture also, neither remember taking it. She scrolls through her contacts for a minute before coming across Holly J's. It rings twice before she answers.

Fiona adjusts the phone to her ear before speaking. "Holly J we _need _to talk."

* * *

_**A/N: The next chapter is a meeting with Holly J, will they get some answers? Find out! Haha. Anyway don't forget to check out my Beckdam story "Behind Backs." or my badam story "After all these years."**_


End file.
